1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing diluted soju (Korean liquor) containing pure oxygen.
2. Background of the Related Art
Most modern people frequently have a drinking party in their daily life and experience hangovers such as a headache and vomiting during or after alcoholic drinking.
Generally, alcoholic drinking causes oxygen in the body to become insufficient, because, when alcohol is decomposed in the body, three molecules of oxygen are required for completely decomposing one molecule of alcohol into carbonic acid gas and water.
Accordingly, alcoholic drinking naturally leads to a decrease in the amount of oxygen in the body, resulting in a low-oxygen state. For this reason, oxygen needs to be supplied in an amount larger than usual, and if oxygen is not sufficiently supplied, hangovers such as a headache and vomiting will occur.
Thus, there has been an effort to solve this problem by supplying oxygen through alcoholic drinks.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2003-0038173, entitled “oxygen soju”, discloses functional soju manufactured to have an increased amount of dissolved oxygen by injecting oxygen generated using a PSA process, into soju at high pressure, and dissolving the injected oxygen.
However, in a case like said invention, in which oxygen generated using PSA is simply injected and dissolved in soju, there is a problem in that, because the released and lost amount of oxygen is larger than the injected amount, the amount of dissolved oxygen is very small, so that the dissolved oxygen has low effect and is inefficient.
Also, Korean Patent Publication 2002-0059982 (entitled “apparatus for manufacturing alcoholic drink containing oxygen”) discloses an apparatus for manufacturing oxygen-containing alcoholic drink, comprising a supply line for supplying a given manufactured liquor, a heat exchanger placed on the supply line and including a cooler that performs a cooling process in a given space, and a mixing and storage tank which receives the liquor cooled by the exchange and to which an oxygen generator is connected.
However, when liquor is manufactured using a manufacturing apparatus such as said invention, there are problems in that the amount of oxygen dissolved in the liquor is very small, and most of oxygen is lost or released during bottling and packing procedures.
Accordingly, there is a need for additional studies to inject oxygen into soju without loss and to maximize the amount of dissolved oxygen in soju, such that the soju does not cause a low-oxygen state resulting from alcoholic drinking and shows a reduced degree of a hangover.